A trend in supporting large scale information technology (IT) applications is converging data intensive computation and data management to achieve fast data access and reduced data flow. For example, dynamic data warehousing and operational business intelligence (BI) applications involve large-scale data intensive computations in multiple stages from information extraction, modeling, and analysis to prediction. To support such applications, two IT disciplines are often deployed: high performance computing (HPC) and scalable data warehousing, both of which are based on the use of computer cluster technology and partitioning of tasks and data for parallel processing. In such an environment, improper partitioning of data over computer cluster nodes often causes a mismatch in converging computation and data.